diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia Marinet Sakamaki
Cordelia is and adoptive daughter of Karlheinz, an adoptive sister to Beatrix and christa. She is also a direct descendant of Lucretia ( I am copying a character from this wiki). APPEARANCE She is short, about 3,0 and light, 5 kg. She is white as a ghost, her facial shape is that of a soft-featured heart Her eye color is emerald green. Sparkling with "innocence", her pupils are that of a vipers, a vipers that slithers into your mind and watches you with those poison green eyes, hissing and baring its fangs, making you feel inferior In every way. Those eyes make you cower in fear, but also make your mind go hazy and your heart beat faster at the excitement of danger of having those eyes watch you. It completely lures you in her web. She has a mysterious aura that draws others to her. the energized and soothing aura makes them intrigued. it has an air of danger about it, making it thrilling. It is ironic, really, for the aura is intriguing, but she herself is plain unapproachable. Her hair is deep purple that fades into light purple, she keeps it free, but always has a black ribbon holding a part of it together. she sometimes keeps it in a ponytail. it is also mid-back length. it has natural curls in it. It looks like a deep purple river flowing gracefully behind her. Her body type is, surprisingly, petite. it is a surprise because her older self is really busty. She is not easy to capture because of this. Her posture is surprisingly again, confident. you would expect it to be meeker because of all the pain she went through. Her dress is a black dress with white puffy long sleeves. its collar is a slight V-cut. at the end of the just-above-knees- length skirt are white ruffles. above the end of the skirt is a white line. she wears thigh-high socks and black simple ballerina shoes. One of her hobbies is archery. to these, she wears a black long-sleeved shirt and almost black grey pants and she wears her hair in a ponytail. to school, she wears a dress with white tight sleeves, thigh-high black socks and ballerina shoes. sometimes on hot days, she wears a simple black dress with short sleeves and black elbow-length gloves. Occasionally, to parties, she wears a floor-length black dress with long sleeves with purple roses on it, and a fur on the collar like Laito. One of her hobbies is ballet, and she wears her hair in a bun with a black headband with white roses on it, a long-sleeved black knee-length dress with white ruffles on it and her ballet shoes. Her nightgown is like yui's, but black. She always has her stuffed rabbit, Bunny. It is a white rabbit with a red bow and a black top hat sewed on its head. It is her only friend and she talks to it occasionally, similar to Kanato. If you hold it its soft and warm, just like a furnace on a cold, harsh winter night. But, it also smells like blood and fire. She also has a small silver heart-shaped locket. There is a picture of her with a purple haired woman and a man with blue eyes. they seem happy. The other picture is bunny on what seems to be a wooden chair. The picture with her and the man and woman seems like she has taken a picture of herself and put it between them. poor thing... She is very elegant and non-clumsy She is very much like a cat. She has cat-like eyes and she reacts to catnip similar to a cat. Running, jumping and laughing. PERSONALITY She is rather unpredictable. Like Kanato, she is bipolar and insane. She is deadly, dangerous, insane, psychopathic, and what people call "Devil's spawn". However, if you are close to her, she reveals another side. This ide is sweet, lovable, cheerful, optimistic and has a big, emotional heart. She is usually Cheerful and optimistic, often laughing and making jokes and puns. usually vampire puns like " you really are a pain in the neck" "you really bloodsuck at this" or "well that is fangtastic". She also has a seductive undertone to her personality, but isn't a seductress like her older self was. "Sweet, yet sadistic. cute, yet cruel. bloodthirsty, yet pure, she is bright as abutton and pretty as a periwinkle, there are many reasons why people are drawn to this abusively attractive girl" She has nearly none self-control. Once you make her angry, no matter how self-confident you are you will be reduced to a sobbing mess at her harsh and cold insults. She will also spread lies and rumors about you and make your life as miserable as she can. she is very excellent at manipulating. You will probably kill yourself. She is very intelligent and solves problems easily, often complaining to the teacher about the "too easy" questions. Her greatest fear is to be all alone, for all eternity. HISTORY Cordelia Marinet Sakamaki is a vampire born 12.4.1200. She is 800 years old, but looks 8. She was born from a rape, making her illegitimate. Her parents couldn't get an abortion because they found out she was a First Blood, a rare type of vampires. She was abused and ignored the first 200 years of her life, then she was sent to an asylum for torturing unwanted children. she was hit, burned, drowned, spanked, sliced, cut and stabbed. She was broken mentally, emotionally, spiritually and physically. One day she snapped and killed everyone in that asylum. Then she went to her birth home and killed her three step-brothers, two step-sisters and burned her parents alive and put their ashes and hearts into a stuffed rabbit, Bunny, She sewed it, tied her fathers red bow around its neck and sewed a small black top hat on its head. It became her constant companion because she "loved" her parents. She might look psychotic, but inside she is a small broken girl. She is known for her snapping and the murderous and dangerous atmosphere she carries around.. People around the vampire world feel fearful respect for her. She may look innocent, but once you know her you will be terrified. LIFE She is a brilliant Comedian and mixes in magic well too. She usually has Bunny as her assistant in stomach talking, magic shows, etc. She can bake well, too. she absolutely adores tea parties and often has them with Bunny. She has an outstanding singing voice, you can hear wind blowing, bells chiming and a chorus of thousand angels in one voice. Her weakness is sunlight, like all vampires. it just feels plain wrong to be in sunlight, she has unusually sensitive skin and eyes. Her hobbies are archery, ballet, having tea parties, Talking to bunny, doing crosswords, dancing with Laito, eating takoyaki with Ayato, bothering Reiji or YUi, walking in the white rose garden with Christa Baking with Beatrix and Drawing with her own or others's blood. She dislikes animals mildly, but is great at mimicking their sounds. She lives in the Sakamaki mansion with Beatrix and Christa. She suffers from an illness, similar to Carla, making her more fragile. RELTIONSHIPS Beatrix Sakamaki She and Beatrix get into arguments, but they care deeply for each other Christa Sakamaki She is possessive of Christa Azusa Mukami She and Azusa genuinely like each other. she cuts him and lets him cut her. Azusa is often seen glued to her side. She hugs him often, using her vampire strength to crack a few ribs. Much to the jealousy and Rage of Kanato ,she spends a lot of time with Azusa Yuma Mukami She and Yuma are partners in crime. she knew Yuma when he was at the gang. Kou Mukami The two are inseparable. She sometimes sings with Kou in a duet. Their voices together is a heaven for ears. Cordelia also comforts him after his night-terrors. Ruki mukami They sometimes read together and Ruki shows his... reasons why he is called Christian Grey number two... but she never understands. Subaru Sakamaki They don't interact much. But when they do she speaks to him like she speaks to Christa. gently. Laito sakamaki Wet dreams. Unhealthy obsession. And seductiveness. a lot of seductiveness. She is creeped out by this behavior. She doesn't understand the perverse jokes he makes. He sometimes goes to her bedroom half-naked, in a seductive pose. Once she enters the room, He relishes in the flustered expression on her face. Then he says something super seductive and watches her collapse from blood loss via nosebleed. Then he laps up the blood like the pervert he is. Kanato sakamaki Two words. Yan and Dere. He is madly obsessed with her. He invites her to tea parties and to the graveyard with him, is unusually talkative around her, lights up when she walks in the room. Sometimes when he is in middle of a tantrum, all she has to do is to walk in the roo and she goes still and quiet. He showed her his dolls too and was absolutely ecstatic to find out that she makes dolls too, back at home. If she does the mistake of glancing in the direction of another boy, that poor soul's body parts are found in seven different countries. Guess twice who did this... Ayato sakamaki Girl, prepare yourself. Like, he goes possessive x 500 on her for minor things. She is often wary of him, but secretly finds his jealous face cute. She looks at food she is going to eat, murderous rampage. she watches a TV show that is interesting, murderous rampage. And don't get me started on if she looks at his brothers, Murderous rampage x 3000, and he is super-stalkery too. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji has a weird obsession with teaching her manners. he often invites\Forces her to come with him to his room to re-educate her (wink wink), but she always manages to escape. Shu sakamaki She sometimes sits with him and listens to the leakage music coming from his earbuds. Shu is intrigued by this behavior. The tsukinamis She likes them and they like her Yui komori She likes her a lot. But, she feels uncomfortable because she gives her a yandere stare, but does not understand so she brushes it off, warily. ABILITIES fire manipulation: she is able to put things on fire by mind. the fire is usually green in color, but turns red if she is angry. her favourite killing method is burning them alive from inside out, until their bones are charred black and crushes their skulls under her heel, muttering "only dust under my heel..". Singing: her voice is similar to a siren's, she can control minds with it. Blood: Cordelia is a First Blood, a rare type of vampires who have delicious blood. But, her blood isn't just any First Blood blood, because she is a direct descendant of the First First blood. The one that tastes her blood feels everything they love,sounds, feelings, sights, scents and tastes. Which is why people g crazy for her. Even mortal females want her. Some humans go cannibals for her blood. Her blood tastes so divine, that the one that tastes it feels uncontrollable lust, love, desire and passion for her. Thankfully she is a child, so not many drink her blood. But those who do, will kill to get her back if she escapes from them, no matter what sacrifice they have to make, no matter whose averagely tasting blood has to spill, they vw to get her back. She is everything. They need her. She is theirs. ( a yandere simulator reference, yay). This is more of a disadvantage. QUOTES "do you want to play, Bunny?" " oh, that look!. knowing that I had caused such a reaction makes me so happy~" " I am never alone" "has my princess been naughty~" " I call you princess, because only princesses deserve the company of Queens" "If you don't let me go this instant, I will wait until you have a family, then make all of you into dolls, with you hugging your daughter like this, with that stupid expression on your face an make her look like she is in pain like I am right now" " I am not little, I am over 800 years older than you!" "its playtime, princess" "mommy... daddy... I LOVE YOU!" !now e can be together, forever" Category:Vampires Category:Children Category:Main Characters Category:Sakamaki Family